Daddy's Little Girl
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: What happens when Eli Goldsworthy finds condoms underneath his twelve year old daughter's bed? /One-Shot/Rated T to be safe/Eclare AU


Hey guys! Thanks to **MadameDegrassi4587**you guys get this one-shot! The idea was all her, but I made it alive :) Anyways, this is a bit different, definitely AU, so I hope you like it. Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Daddy's Little Girl"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

HAPPY ECLARE AND DEGRASSI PROMO! LET'S GET PUMPED FOR SEASON 12! :D (Even though there's still school for me and I should be focused on school... ;)

* * *

**_Daddy's Little Girl_**

Eli and Clare giggled, cuddled up on the love seat, while watching Hangover two. Since their daughter Isabella was playing outside with her best friend Michael, they knew it would be okay to catch up on a little comedic relief. Although, Eli couldn't help but let his gaze drift through the back door, eyeing his daughter out of protective instinct.

"Will you pay attention to the movie Eli?" Clare asked, as he pecked her lips, "I am sweetheart, it's just hard for me to concentrate when my twelve year old daughter is hanging out with...**_that_**."

"He's Fiona and Imogen's child,_ Elijah_, and he has a name," Clare tried to convince her husband that Michael was a sweet boy. He was adopted by the two most caring people she's ever known, and Clare knew that was enough to believe that he was a kind hearted boy. He even attended church every Sunday, _and_ he wears an abstinence ring as well.

But Eli, being the father he is, only saw this as an act.

"I'm going to go pick up the dirty clothes in Isabella's room, I'll be right back down," Eli decided to offer Clare help, knowing it was laundry day at the Goldsworthy residence. Eli jogged up the steps, and began to pick up the dirty clothes in the hallway. He trotted slowly into Bella's room, shaking his head in dissapointment at the mess she made in just one week.

In the mist of balancing all of the heavy garments in his arms, Eli saw a shirt sticking out from underneath the bed. At first he wanted to ignore it, but then thought that Clare would most likely want to pick it up and he wasn't going to let his pregnant wife bend if she didn't have to.

"Oh fuck it," Eli placed the clothes down on Isabella's computer chair, and then laid on the floor, grabbing the shirt underneath it.

"What the hell is...?"

His heart was racing dangerously at the sight, and he nearly threw up from intense anxiety approaching. His hands shook as he held the box of _Hers Pleasure _condoms in his hands. He looked down at the label, reading the size: _**extra large.**_

"Clare!"

"CLARE!"

**"CLARE!"**

**"CLARE! CLARE! CLARE!"**

Eli chanted out her name loudly and frantically, as if he was being stabbed to death. Clare wobbled up the steps as quickly as she could, to see her husband holding a box of condoms, "If this is your way of getting me to sleep with you tonight _Elijah_, it isn't going to work."

"These aren't mine."

He spoke through gritted teeth, his cheeks flushed, "Don't be silly Eli, you buy _Hers Pleasure _all the time."

"...Not an extra large," Eli's grip on the box tightened, "And I don't get glow in the dark either. What the hell do you think I am Clare, a blind sided idiot?"

"Eli, where did you find these then?" Eli pointed to underneath his daughter's bed, and looked out the window, to see Michael holding Isabella's hand, kissing it softly. Eli was furious as he watched Michael tackle Isabella to the ground, and began to playfully tickle her.

"That's it," he hissed, shoving the condom box in his back skinny jean pocket. Clare tried to stop him, but he charged down the steps, and too quickly at that; considering her swollen ankles couldn't keep up with him.

Eli made his way outside, pointing to the two kids, growling, "Both of you, get up, now. I want you both inside, on the couch, at least seven feet apart, you got that?" They both nodded, Isabella's eyes looking worriedly around as she took a seat on the opposite side of Michael.

Clare watched her daughter begin to cry, not knowing what was in for her, "Eli, maybe we shouldn't say anything while-."

"No, this is his fault too. They've got a lot of explaining to do," Eli ordered, pointing to Michael. Clare nervously stood on the sidelines, watching intently at her husband, while he paced back and forth in front of the young couple.

"Who do you think you are?" Eli's first question of interrogation, towards Michael.

"What do you mean sir?"

"You corrupted my little girl, you bought condoms and who the hell knows what else you did!" He shouted, throwing the box of condoms in front of them. Isabella teared up, sniffling, as Eli screamed, "And look, this is what you get-now she's upset! Do you see what you did Michael? Do you?"

Clare walked over, touching Eli's arm, "Eli, just relax. Let's sit down and talk rationally with them."

"Rational? My daughter is only twelve years old and there's a box of condoms underneath her bed! We'll talk about rational when she's frickin nine months pregnant Clare!" he seethed, but he did have a point.

"Whose idea was it?" Clare asked, the two heads looking up nervously, as Michael pointed to Isabella, practically throwing her underneath the bus, "She suggested it sir, I'm just the innocent victim."

"Innocent victim? My baby girl has a pure mind, and doesn't even know what sex is. But I'm sure you told her-or rather, showed her, didn't you Michael?" Eli questioned, staring him in the eyes. Isabella coughed, breaking the tension between her father and_ lover,_ "It was my fault daddy, I suggested it."

"What?"

Eli was shocked, considering the fact they never even had the "birds and the bees" talk yet. Looking at his daughter, he believed that she thought babies still come from the stork.

"I suggested it...," she repeadted shakily.

"Why?" he asked, as Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Sir, we love each other...very much. I know that you don't believe that, and just see me as a stupid, horny kid who wants to hurt your daughter...but that's not the case."

"Then what**_ is_ **the case?" Eli hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Eli, let them explain. Who knows if they even did**_ it_** yet, right?" Clare tried to joke, but it was a failed attempt, seeing as though the other three faces in the room were stern.

"We did it when you left me home with Adam," Isabella admitted, looking down at her fingers, "Adam went out to get pizza...he got caught in traffic, I was home alone and got scared, so I called Michael. He stayed with me...with me."

Eli and Clare were now both in shock, the news hitting them harder than they thought. They always saw Isabella as a well brought up, confident, respectful young lady. But now, as the two parents stared down at their daughter, they were left speechless.

"Did you use protection?" Eli broke the silence with a stern voice, and directed the questions towards Michael, who nodded his head frantically, "Yes sir, we did, we were prepared for this."

Even though Eli's hands were throbbing to wrap around the kids throat, hearing soft whimpers from his daughter was enough to bring him out of his violent thoughts.

"I regret it Dad, if that makes you happier," she threw a pillow at Eli's head, and she marched up to her room, banging her feet loudly with each step.

"Hey! You get back down here young lady! I wasn't finished with you!" He shouted, as Clare shook her head, "That's enough with the screaming Eli, she's had enough."

_**"You."**_

Eli craned his neck to Michael, and forced him up against the living room wall, "You did this. You made my daughter like this. She never resented me. What's your next move you little shmuck? You forced her into having sex with you, didn't you? Didn't you think about her for one second in your hormoned crazed mind that maybe she didn't want you to fuc-."

"AH!"

A loud, high-pitched scream echoed the entire house, as Eli quickly released Michael to the sound of his wife's raised voice. He turned to see Clare, hunched over the island in the kitchen, gripping her belly.

"What's wrong mom? Are you okay?" Isabella wiped tears from her eyes, rushing down the steps. She looked at her mother who was doubled over in pain, "D-Dad, t-there's water everywhere...I think she's having the baby."

"Ugh," Clare groaned, gripping the sides of her oversized sunflower dress, feeling the substance dripping down her thighs and hitting the floor.

"Honey, honey how do you feel? What's going on? What hurts?" Clare moaned loudly in response to Eli's attempt in getting an answer from his distressed wife.

"I-I'm having the baby Eli," she heaved out, gripping onto the collar of his dead hand shirt roughly.

Isabella's eyes widened, not knowing what to do, as Michael offered, "I'll go get the baby bag upstairs Mr. Goldsworthy."

Eli nodded, "Bella, go upstairs and help Michael bring down the baby carrier."

Although Eli didn't want to admit it, seeing Michael and Isabella working side by side warmed his heart. Clare was gripping tightly on Eli's hand, biting back her bottom lip as she whimpered, "My ba-back Eli...it's killing me."

"Once we get to the hospital Clare, I'll rub your back for hours, I promise. We just need to get you out of here," Eli darted into the room, flicking the keys back and forth between his fingers. Michael and Isabella ran down the steps with flustered cheeks, holding everything they could possibly hold.

The four piled into the van, one after another as they made their way to the local hospital...

* * *

"It's a boy! Oh my god Clare, he's beautiful."

Eli handed the tiny bundle of blue blanket over to Clare, who had her bangs matted to her face with sweat. Her cheeks were beat red, as if she ran behind Forrest Gump without any break or water. But that didn't stop Eli from thinking that she looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Let's name him Landon," Clare suggested, as Eli nodded, "Landon Thomas Goldsworthy."

"That sounds beautiful," Eli stroked the sweaty curls out of her face. The two looked down at the tiny baby whose nimble fists were flailing in the air unknowingly. Tears streamed down Clare's face, noticing the tiny black hairs sprouting at the top of his head and the piercing blue eyes.

Isabella peeked over her father's shoulder, and asked, "Can I hold my baby brother?"

Clare taught her daughter how to hold the baby, as she rocked him back and forth lightly. Landon only struggled for a moment, before relaxing into Bella's gentle grip. Eli couldn't help but smile at the scene playing before him, everything not seeming to matter.

The three heard a clear of a throat-Michael-who stood at the door, smiling shyly, unsure of what to do.

"I want to talk to him, make things right," Eli whispered to Clare, before kissing her on the head, "I'll be right back you two."

* * *

**ELI**

"Landon is something, really beautiful. Congrats," Michael said, as I took a seat in the hallway, gesturing for him to pop a squat beside me. He was hesitant at first, unsure of what would happen if he did.

"Don't worry, my daughter's boyfriend bomb traps are all at home," I teased. He faked a cheesy ass smile, then sat beside me.

"Listen man," I rolled my eyes, not believing what I was about to do, "I'm sorry for going bonkers on you like that back at the house. It's just-thinking about what my daughter is doing behind my back, it hurts. My first instinct was to blame you because I immediately thought of what thoughts I had on my mind at your age."

"Which were?" Michael asked, his curious thirteen year old brain showing off.

"Very explicit and not appropriate for this conversation," I smirked, as Michael looked up at me, "You know...it's not easy, growing up with two moms. You've always been nice to me, and even when you're strict, I know it's because I'm growing on you."

"Oh pa-lease kid you don't want to be in my good book," he looked at me, and smiled, "I know I'm in there...even if I'm way in the back of it."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Listen, your moms love you...very much. Imogen and Fiona, they were my best friends in high school. They're a quirky couple, but that's what made them fit. You have no idea how much you mean to them."

"I love them," Michael admitted, "only because they love me like my real parents never did. They love me unconditionally, no matter what I choose to be and what I do. Although, I will apologize to you on behalf of...taking your daughters virginity without asking your permission first."

"Dude, you're thirteen years old. Love, being a couple, it's not enough. You both need time to grow, to develop, which is why I think you'd be better off being friends for a while now. Bella was obviously hurt after what happened, but I trust her to make the right choices from now on," I swallowed the lump in my throat, glancing down at the hospital floor.

"We didn't plan on having sex again until we're married. We did it once, it was awkward, but it made us feel closer," the boy next to me grinned goofily, as I slapped him in the back of his head, "Stop thinking about my daughter naked. Even if you are in my good book right now, there's plenty of free pages in my bad book."

"Thanks Mr. Goldsworthy," he held out his hand, and promised, "We both witnessed your wife give birth...and I think, it's safe to say that both Isabella and I whole-heartedly promise we wil not have sex again until we're both thirty and married."

"Thirty?" I questioned, quirking my brow up as he sighed, "Fine, eighty."

"I like you kid, you're smart."

**END OF DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

* * *

**Reviews? :P **

**I know Eli was way OOC at times, accepting his daughters lover and whatnot...but's fanfiction, deal it with ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
